The Tale of True Bond
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Little Maya and Yusei gotten not just a bedtime story but the strong bond of their Aunt and Uncle had when they were younger
1. Hakase's POV

**Me: Hello everyone, here is the new better version (I hope) but remember this will be a three chapter story. In this chapter, Hakase will be telling his side of the story but it would not be in 1****st**** POV but in 3****rd**** POV as I am not good with them. After I am finish with this story I will be going to the squeal – I am not giving up on finishing those two stories one bit!**

**Anyway onward to the story**

**Summary: Little Maya and Yusei gotten not just a bedtime story but the strong bond of their Aunt and Uncle had when they were younger.**

**Pairings: Yugi X OC, Hakase X OC**

-Break Line-

"Daddy can you tell me a bedtime story?" begged 5 year old Maya. Hakase sighs "Very well…now which let's see what I can think of?"

"What about when Aunt Yuki and Uncle Yugi got together Dad?"

Hakase turned to see his 10 year old son, Yusei on the doorway. He smiled at him "You did always love hearing that story when you were younger…alright, ready little one?"

Maya nodded her head and waited for the story to begin while Yusei decided to stay and sat by his father's feet to listen once again.

"Alright…many years ago, in Destiny Kingdom lived a young princess who was kind hearted to others and to her family. Everyone at the castle loved her but…she had a bit of a wild side as never stay still for one minute…"

-13 years ago, Destiny Kingdom-

"Princess Yuki!" shouted her History tutor.

A young teenage girl hide behind a statue as she saw her tutor looking for her once again as she didn't arrived for lessons…again. She waited until she knows for sure that he was gone and happily walked towards the kitchen where she bumped into someone. It was her fraternal twin brother, Hakase.

"May I ask why you are skipping lessons again Yuki?" wondered Hakase. Yuki pouted "It's not like the world is going to end or anything…besides its close getting to lunch and Yugi just made his delicious chocolate cookies."

Hakase sighs "…not the cook's son again…Yuki in a few months, you will be getting betroth to a prince as it is your duty. You can't not be hanging out with the cook's son when the time comes, what would your future husband would say to this or Father?"

Yuki narrowed her eyes "Dad is alright with me hanging around with Yugi and if that snobby future husband of mine can't understand friendship than I saw screw him!"

Hakase frowned "You know the consuls and their law…they could make the Baker's go to a different royal family or make you move to your husband's land to fulfill your duty as a princess."

"Blasted law…look I will follow my duty ok…just let me have my last moments with my dearest friend…please" begged Yuki. Hakase sighs "Well if you put it that way…"

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"It's must have been bad for Aunt Yuki to feel that way back then, was it?" wondered Yusei. Hakase nodded "You have no idea…our adopted sister, Sophie didn't had to go through that stuff as she was not royal by blood but was still was giving a chose to be betroth to a Lord."

Maya frowned "But I thought Uncle Yugi married to Aunt Yuki?" Yusei smiled "We are getting there, Maya." Maya nodded her head "Oh continue Daddy, oh please!"

Hakase laughed softly "Alright hold on…now it was a couple of days that passed that I have not seen my sister or her friend but I did hear the maids were talking about a 'found' prince somewhere at the castle. When I did meet with those two…I was shocked to say the least when they told me how Yugi was a prince and how they found out as well…"

-Destiny Kingdom, King Henry's Study-

"Now let's discuss-" Suddenly the doors open and came in were two guards who were dragging Yugi. Henry sighs "What is it this time boys?"

"My Lord, we found this boy having something maybe belonging to young Princess Yuki" informed Avery. "Looks to me a necklace some sort my King" said Johnny.

"A necklace…" said Henry.

"Please your Majesty, I was given to this from my Father when I was really young…he told me to keep it safe" explained Yugi. "Be quiet you brat! You stole it from the Princess!" shouted Avery.

"Now let the boy defend himself the best he can…do you have necklace they say you stole child?" wondered William, the fifth Adviser to King Henry.

Yugi nodded and went to dig into his pocket to get his necklace but he couldn't find it. "I-I can't find it…it must have fallen from my pocket when I was dragged here, please let me go and find it really quick" said Yugi nervously.

Johnny sneered "Yea right…I bet he is lying your Majesty, are you going to let the brat escape once again." Henry sighs and shook his head but before he could say anything, the doors open once again and came in was his daughter.

"There you are Yugi…why was those two dunderheads dragging you Yugi?' wondered Yuki while glaring her blue eyes at Avery and Johnny. Before Yugi could answer, Henry spoke to his daughter "Yuki, can you show me your pendent for a moment?"

Yuki blinked a bit but nodded "Alright but I don't know why you ask that…"

The princess took out a necklace pendant that was made of silver material that was found only once every thousand years. It was shaped as a crown.

Henry nodded while the guards cursed themselves as once again Yugi was saved. Before the guards could point out of the unknown necklace to the King, Yuki spoke "Oh Yugi…I saw this at the ground and it has your name on it."

She took out a pendant that was made of the same material of Yuki's though his was shaped as an X. Yugi sighs in relief that his necklace was found by his friend and not by someone else.

"Thanks…Princess Yuki, you have no idea you just saved my skin" said Yugi. Yuki was about to ask why when she spotted her father, uncle and the advisers looking at her friend weirdly.

"Dad…what's wrong? Uncle Kenta?" asked Yuki nervously.

Henry shook his head and smiled at Yugi "Would you mind bringing your Father here for a moment?" Yugi widen his eyes "But your Majesty…he didn't steal it honest-"

"No that is not it…I just need to know something that is all" said Henry. Yugi nodded and after a few minutes came in was Jonathan Baker, the cook.

"You asked for me my King?" wondered Jonathan nervously. Henry nodded and walked up to him "…you are from that destroyed Island Kingdom, right?"

Jonathan widen his eyes "…y-yes my King, my son and I were the last living survivors…thieves raided the small Kingdom…the King of Thieves killed King Atemu and Queen Masami Mutou…"

Henry nodded "I take it you keep Yugi safe than?"

"Yes I did…" said Jonathan but realized what the King just did. Henry smiled "I thank you for protecting the last heir to Destiny Island Kingdom, Jonathan." Everyone gasped.

"W-What?!" said Yugi in confusion. Yuki was standing in shock while the guards had their mouths open. Jonathan sighs "I guess it is time to tell the truth, 17 years ago Destiny Island Kingdom was a peaceful place where the Mutou's ruled and were celebrating their first born child, Yugi Mutou – the sole heir to Destiny Island…"

)()()()()()()()()()(

Maya widened her eyes "Wow…Grandpa Jon really did that?!"

Hakase nodded "He did…he made sure the future of Destiny Island was keep safe until it was the right time but he never had the right moment to do so."

Yusei nodded "I love Grandfather Jon's cooking Dad…Uncle Yugi had a great adopted Dad, right?" Hakase nodded "He sure was…Jonathan made sure Yugi had some education when he had the chance and time. He didn't know anything about the role of a prince so it was how Yugi was given classes to catch up of what he missed."

Yusei widen his eyes "That must be a lot Dad…Axel was been telling me what classes he has to take before turning 12 years old. Uncle Yugi must been busy."

Hakase nodded "He sure was…he had to start at the beginning. Math, History, Battle skills, Magic…you named it Yusei."

Maya and Yusei widen their eyes "Wow poor Uncle Yugi."

"But what happens next Daddy?" begged Maya.

Hakase sighs "Trouble…that's what happened. You see, after a few weeks the villagers were having their yearly festival to celebrate of having great crops and everyone was invited. It was the only time of the year that the villagers give away foods for free and have games for the children."

Yusei made a face "I see why is trouble, Aunt Yuki loves games."

Hakase nodded "She didn't want to miss it for one bit and she wanted to bring Yugi along…unfortunately if my sister had to go somewhere I had to be with her along with our guards."

Maya giggled "Aunt Yuki is funny and looks for trouble so much."

"I go more for the lines that trouble finds her but anyway; we were just finishing up with the festival when he heard some yelling at a nearest food place where they were serving free food. Yuki as kind hearted she was wanted to for it to stop so she ran through the crowd to help them out…"

-Destiny Kingdom, Destiny Town-

"What is going on around here?" demanded Yuki. Everyone gasped to see the princess standing before them but was soon forgotten when a man bowed to her.

"Nothing to your concern young Princess, please let me handle it."

Yuki narrowed her eyes "I will not be pushed aside just because I am a woman General Panik…I demand for you to tell me why are you fighting in a day like this!"

Panik flinched a bit "O-Of course Princess…you see I was just teaching this low life boy to show his respect to his betters, that is all."

"Is that so? Excuse me but what is your name, you three?" asked Yuki as she walked over to the three boys but one of them was at the ground.

"Bakura" said a boy with white hair that is pointed downwards in various directions and trails halfway his back. Part of his bangs was upward like bat wings and had brown eyes.

"Malik" said a boy with white-blond hair that was formed like wings on the front and had purple eyes.

"…Divine" said a young boy with auburn-red hair and had gray-gold eyes.

Yuki nodded "Tell me what happen?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Panik "Your General didn't like it when I bumped into him on accident and demanded that I show respect to his betters and apologize."

"I see…General is this true?" said Yuki coldly. Panik nodded slowly "Y-Yes, that is what happen my Princess but you must understand that he answered to me quite rudely."

"It does not matter and besides…they don't look like they are from here so how would they know if they are just visiting travelers" stated Yuki. "O-Of course Princess…please forgive me" said Panik nervously.

"Say it to the boy not to me you dunderhead!" shouted Yuki.

)()()()()()()()()(

"Aunt Yuki sure had a temper did she?" asked Yusei. Hakase nodded "Oh she did, that is why no one makes her angry one bit."

Maya laughed "Funny Auntie…what happens next?"

"Well for one, it was getting close to our birthday and to know who we were going to marry or betroth that is" said Hakase. Yusei frowned "I still don't like that arrange marriage Dad…do you have to do one for me as well?"

Hakase shook his head "That law only applies to Destiny Islands not Neo Domino, Yusei but I have to make sure your future wife is perfect for you to rule the kingdom someday."

"Oh…poor Aunt Yuki and you but…you loved Mom the moment you saw her, right?" wondered Yusei. Hakase nodded "I did…and you have no idea how speechless I was when I first met her…"

-Hakase First Meeting with Amaya-

Hakase entered the room and there sitting at the couch was a young teen with light brown hair that went down to her waist and her were sapphire that sparkle with intelligence.

She looked up and smiled at him "Hello, you must be Prince Hakase. I am Princess Amaya Fujioka, heiress to Neo Domino Kingdom."

Hakase smiled and bowed "Pleasure to meet you Princess Amaya, welcome to Destiny Kingdom."

"Pleasure is all mine young Prince…to tell you the truth I thought I was going to get a weak minded boy with no intelligence what so ever but when I learn more about you…I was interested to say the least" said Amaya.

Hakase smirked "Well I am glad to hear that I impress you…but I hardly know you much just only that you are top in your studies just like me."

"Well we have an hour to talk to each other until they get us, come sit down so I can get to know my future husband better" said Amaya with a smile.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"I must say your Mother at that age was something to say the least but never the least the more I talked to her within that hour, I was fascinated by her" said Hakase.

Maya giggled "Go Mommy! What about Auntie Yuki Daddy?"

Hakase sighs "Let's just say they were surprised to see that their chosen fiancées were…each other." Maya widened her eyes "Oh happy ending!"

Yusei shook his head "I thought so too but no yet little sister."

"What do you mean Yusei? Daddy what does he mean?' wondered Maya.

"…Your Father was about to announced to everyone about the arranged marriage but…something terrible happen…the same thieves that attacked Destiny Island Kingdom…attacked your home and they…they took my sister, your Aunt" said Hakase sadly.

Maya gasped while Yusei hugged her tightly. "W-What happen to Auntie Yuki? Why was she taken? Daddy!" demanded Maya.

Hakase sighs "That I don't know little one…when the thieves attacked Amaya and I were separated from your Aunt and Uncle. I didn't know what happen to them until after a few hours when Mahad, Mana, Tristan and Joey who was carrying an unconscious Yugi to the safe house…it was where I learned that my sister was taken. After a few weeks, my sister returned with the General's daughter, Serena Okami and both were injured and tired but safe."

Maya looked at her father "Did Auntie Yuki told you what happen?"

"She did but I hardly could remember it much now…if you like you can ask General Okami as she was the one that was with your Aunt those weeks" said Hakase.

Maya and Yusei looked at each other.

"Alright come now go to bed, I have a meeting in the morning and I know for sure that Rex will yell at me if I am not up on time" said Hakase as he was getting up.

"Who are you meeting with?" wondered Yusei.

"King Mickey with Yen Sid, King Cloud with Sephiroth, Uncle Yugi with Ansem, your Uncle Seto with Noah, and your other Uncle Terra with Eraqus so you two will be watched by General Okami" said Hakase.

"Oh but who is going to watch over Roxas and Sora?" wondered Yusei.

"Senior Okami, he may retire from his duties of being a general but he feels it is his duty to protect Yuki's children…now off to bed you two" said Hakase.

-Next day-

Yusei and Maya were eating their breakfast when the door slammed opened and came in was a woman with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing her general's uniform which was a green tunic, brown belt with her equipment, brown boots and her sword to her right side.

"Babysitting…if I was not friends with Yuki I would not be doing this at all" ranted Serena. Yusei flinched a bit while Maya ran to hide behind Yusei.

Serena looked at the young children "Alright I hope you two are not like my godsons are well…mostly Sora that is but never the less you two still have Fudo blood in you."

Yusei and Maya looked at her for a moment when Maya took her courage and walked to her "C-Can you tell us about what happen to Auntie Yuki when she was taken by those thieves?"

Serena blinked her eyes as she was not expecting that. She believed the children would want to play some kind of idiotic game or play dress up but no. Here they stood and asked about the attack those many years ago.

The general sighs "Alright I guess…come let's go someplace more suitable for this."

Yusei nodded and guided Serena to the library was there were a fireplace and some chairs. Serena took the chair by the fireplace while Yusei and Maya sat at the floor.

"Alright…now where to begin…ah yes…when my Father, Link Okami found out that Yuki was kidnapped…it hurt his pride as a general but he couldn't leave the safe house as he was need so he sent me instead. My mission was to bring back the princess safe and sound no matter the cost" started Serena.

-Break Line-

**Me: Well I hope you guys enjoy this better than my old one**

**Older Yusei: I believe they will**

**Older Aki: 'eyes brighten' oh Yusei is so adorable when he is younger!**

**Older Maya: …I guess but I was cuter than he was**

**Older Yusei: right…**

**Me: oh dear…anyway please leave a review and be warn don't you dare leave a rude one you hear me! Have a nice day…**


	2. Serena's POV

**Me: sorry it took me a while for me to upload this final two-shot story but I recently got news that I have kidney stones so I have been in pain for a few days but I will not remove them until Oct the 7.**

**Mm no reviews…oh well as long you guys read it, I am fine by that.**

**Onward to the story:**

**Summary:** **Little Maya and Yusei gotten not just a bedtime story but the strong bond of their Aunt and Uncle had when they were younger.**

**Pairings: Yugi X OC, Hakase X OC**

-Break Line-

"I have gone to the direction where my Father believed to think where the thief's village was at…" started Serena when suddenly the door open and came in was two young boys.

One had blond hair and sapphire eyes while the other had black hair with the same color of eyes. Serena narrowed her eyes "Oh for the love of – Ventus and Vanitas! What are you doing here?!"

Ventus, the boy with blond hair jumped a bit before hiding behind the boy with black hair, Vanitas who was unfazed from the general's shout.

"Father told us to come here while he goes to an important meeting with Eraqus" replied Vanitas before turning his head to his younger twin brother. "You really need to toughen up Ven if you are destined to be the Keyblade of Wind."

Ventus slowly nodded his head before stepping out behind his brother "Sorry…hey Yusei and Maya, why are you doing here?"

"We are learning what happen to Aunt Yuki when she was kidnapped" replied Yusei.

Ventus and Vanitas widen their eyes before grinning and took a sit by their cousins. "Go on Mistress Okami!"

Serena twitched her eyebrows before sighing in defeat. "Okay hold on will you…now where was I? Oh yes…It took me an about three days to reach to the Hidden Village for the thieves…"

-13 years ago, Hidden Village-

A young Serena was walking around the town as she noticed posters throughout the village. She got curious and took a look.

_Announcement from the King of Thieves  
Today will be the mark that his oldest son, Bakura Ishtar has found his betroth to our village and soon will rule a great nation!  
All hail King Marik Ishtar and Queen Scarlet Ishtar!  
All hail soon future King Bakura Ishtar and Queen Yuki Ishtar!_

"…you got to be kidding me" murmured Serena before slapping herself. "And here I thought this was going to be a pick up delivery…damn I bet I have to deal with a whiny princess as well."

Serena walked around the village making note to where there were guards and a possible route to take when she drags the princess back home.

After a few hours, she settled in an inn that was close by to the castle and watched the sun settling in before getting up and heading out.

"Excuse me child."

Serena looked back to the lady that gave her the room. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be coming back? Most of the villagers are heading to the wedding for Prince Bakura and his bride…I hear she is breath taking…"

Serena frown "Right…um to answer your question I am not as I was only here for getting supplies."

"Oh alright child, take it easy out there…the desert is no playground."

Serena twitched as she was getting annoyed from the woman's statement. The young Okami was around the princess age but for some odd reason, she had the height of a small child.

"Lady for your information I am skilled as a warrior to live almost anywhere…also I am not a child! I am blasted teenager already!" snapped Serena before leaving the stunned woman behind.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The children stared at the general in disbelieve.

Vanitas smirked "I bet you made that woman pee herself where she stood Mistress Okami."

"I guess I did though it was her fault as she accuse me for being a child…blasted woman does not have a bloody mind to ask before thinking" ranted Serena.

May giggled "Silly lady…you are not a child but I am!"

Yusei frown "It does not make sense…if Aunt Yuki was forced to marry that thief prince then how come she was able to marry Uncle Yugi?"

Serena smirked "Easy answer little Yusei…Yuki is brilliant with any type of magic but for her to cast a spell, she needed a staff of some kind which I was bringing to her."

Ventus tilted his head "Did you escape that place with her stop magic?"

Serena nodded "You bet…I was able to locate the room where she was at or in her words as a hostage and I was surprise what she said to me when I got there…"

-Ishtar Castle-

Serena stared at Yuki with her eyes widen in shock.

"Um don't tell me you destroyed this room all in your bare hands" said Serena in disbelief. Yuki huffed in annoyance "And what if I did? It's not like I am going to marry that blasted thief boy! I will die if he ever touches me…or I will just cut his manhood…"

Serena blinked her eyes before shook her head. "You are not what I suspect to be…"

"What do you mean?"

Serena sighs "I thought I will be rescuing a whiny and spoiled princess who would be ordering me around to do this and that."

"Oh…but I am like that but I hate ordering people what to do if I could do it myself" said Yuki as she was looking for a suitable clothes in the bag that Serena brought.

"Good to know…I guess" said Okami before handing her a staff. "Here I heard you are great with magic but you need a staff to cast it."

Yuki smiled "Oh thanks…this is what we need to escape easily."

"What do you mean?" wondered Serena.

Yuki smirked "I am going to cast a Stopgra around the village which will make the guards and the villagers stop for at least a couple of minutes before they can walk again."

"Just enough time for us to escape but what are you doing to do when they are supposed to collect you for the wedding?" asked Serena.

"Leave everything to me…go and hide will I call a guard" instructed Yuki. Serena nodded before hiding behind the closet.

Yuki walked over to the door and knocked "Oh mister guard, could you come in here for a minute? I need to talk to you for a moment."

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"You are telling me that Aunt Yuki ticked a guard?!" said Vanitas in disbelief.

Serena laughed heavily "You have no idea as I was shocked as you are…I watched over the distances as she casted the Imperius Curse on the guard and telling him to hold a knife which I have no idea where she got it from and cast another spell where a doppelganger of her appeared right in front of her…"

-Hidden Village-

"Let's go…the moment Stopgra fades away, the guard will attack my double which will scream in pain which should call the other guards to find 'me' died by my suppose guard" explain Yuki as she was getting ready to cast her spell.

"…impressive and here I thought that I have to think of a way to escape from here" said Serena.

"How many princesses you had to guard that were spoiled and self-centered?" asked Yuki. Serena thought for a moment "About…at least 10 or so, why?"

"It would explain your attitude and tone" said Yuki before casting the spell and jumped off from the window. Serena followed her before snapping at her "What do you mean attitude?!"

Yuki just smiled "Hey don't take it the wrong way Okami but you should really try to calm yourself down, how are you going to make friends like that?"

Serena pout "Like I need any of those things…I am fine all on my own." Yuki frown "That's not right, everyone should at least have one good friend to trust and protect."

"Sorry but not really, not since my Mother passed away" said Serena as both had just left the village. Yuki stopped for a moment before smiling warmly at her. "Then can I be your first friend?"

Serena looked at her in shock "W-What?"

The princess went to Serena and grabbed onto her hands while Serena was starting to blush a bit. "I want to be that trustworthy friend to you so you would not be alone anymore and you can help me train to be stronger."

"W-Well I...umm…I guess you can…but I have no idea how I should act" said Serena nervously. Yuki laughed warmly "You don't have to act any different what so ever…just act the way you are, Seri-san."

Serena made a face "S-Seri-san?"

Yuki laughed "You need a nickname, don't you and besides…Seri sounds cute and you are adorable when you blush."

"Umm…you…princess…" stuttered Serena.

"Come on…the spell should be fading away by now, did you bring a horse?" said Yuki as she let go of Serena's hand.

"Y-Yea I did…he is not too far from here as I didn't take him to town to not look suspicious" explained Serena as she pointed to a rock. Yuki nodded but before they could step any further, a dark fire spell came to their path.

"Do you really think I will let you go that easily, princess?"

Yuki and Serena turned their heads to see a man with dark deep golden eyes and wears dark clothing and coat. Yuki narrowed her eyes at him "You know magic as well, don't you?"

"Why how do you know that princess?"

"No one and I mean no one can escape my magic unless they are in the same level or they have magic themselves" said Yuki while Serena stood in front of Yuki as her duty was to protect her.

"Impressive…you have intelligence beyond then I thought you did and…can wield the power of the Keyblade as well…"

Yuki and Serena looked at each other in confusion _'Keyblade?'_

"Which is way…I cannot let you leave this place. Your power will be inherited in your offspring…imagine if the heir to the Thief Village will have that kind of power…the child will be unstoppable."

Serena glared at him "I will not allow that to happen…I don't know what you are planning but now this – I will not let you take the princess!"

"I see so be it…" said the man before summoning some unknown creatures out of the ground.

"What in the world? What are these things?!" shouted Serena as she was fighting the dark shadows but her sword just went through them.

"But of course you silly girl as only a keyblade can only get rid of them!"

Yuki grit her teeth "Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked "Oh how rude of me princess as you are going to be my granddaughter-in-law, I am Xehanort Ishtar, the last pervious King of Thieves."

Yuki and Serena widen their eyes before Yuki casted a barrier to protect Serena and herself from those unknown creatures.

"I will never be your granddaughter and I will never give you an heir! I already have someone and it is not your son!" shouted Yuki angrily.

Xehanort chuckled a bit "I can see why my grandson has fallen over you…you have such a fighting spirit which I approve and seeing how powerful you are…I cannot allow you to leave this place…"

Serena gritted her teeth as she was thinking a way to get out before feeling a hand over to hers. She turned her head to Yuki who was frowning.

"I…please just go Okami and tell my family I will miss them dearly…"

Okami widen her eyes "Don't tell me you are going back there?!"

Yuki looked down sadly "I can't see you get hurt and where there is a fight you cannot win…please I beg of you – no, I order you to return to the castle and inform my Father about this."

"Princess…you…you can't sacrifice your happiness for my safety! It is my duty to protect you even if it cost me my life!" said Serena in disbelief.

Yuki widen her eyes in shock before smiling at her "Never before I had someone disobey me like that with an explanation and full of loyalty…but I can't see you get hurt because of me."

Serena smirked "Then I will not…I was trained under by my Father's trained eyes since I was a young child, you don't have to worry about me one bit."

"…Then I will help out as well as my magic can protect you" said Yuki.

Serena smiled as she saw her new friend cast her magic on her before she left the barrier and continued to fight the unknown creatures.

"No matter what you do…but you can't defeat them silly girl" mocked Xehanort. Yuki grit her teeth as she watched her guard and friend fight off the creatures.

'_I…I wish I can help her…no I wish we can fight together and beat this bastard! What can I do? How can I help out my friend? Please I need something to protect her but what? WHAT?'_

Suddenly Yuki's staff was glowing before flashing out a light. "Ah what the hell is going on?!" said Yuki as she was holding onto the glowing staff.

"Princess!" shouted Serena but suddenly her own sword flashed the same way.

Xehanort widen his eyes in shock while grinning evilly. "Yes princess, release the power of the keyblade and what's this…your guard also has one…I believe my other grandson would like you as well."

When the light fades away, Yuki and Serena had a weird shape like keys onto their hands.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

The children had their eyes widened.

"…How did Aunt Yuki's keyblade look like?" wondered Ventus as he remembers his mother's and father's.

"Her keyblade change throughout time…I believe what she has right now is called Bright Crest which enhanced her magic greatly" replied Serena.

"What about yours?" asked Yusei. Serna smirked before summoning her beloved keyblade besides her trusty sword. "I give you my Crabclaw keyblade…careful if you touch it you might get the crabs."

The children widen their eyes as the Crabclaw was light blue with a purple mermaid adorning on the handles while the middle handle is green and resembles of seaweed. The tip of the keyblade look like a simple orange crab with its claws pointing outward and the keychain token was a light blue seashell.

Ventus' eyes sparkle in excitement "I can't wait when my keyblade comes forth!"

Vanitas shook his head before looking over at Serena. "What's next Mistress Okami?"

"Oh right well…"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Serena opened her eyes before gasping as she looked down at her sword rather her sword should have been. _'What is this? And where is my sword?'_ thought Serena angrily.

"What the…" said Yuki as she saw that her staff turned into to a key like blade.

The blade resembles of a white and blue castle and the thin shaft is made of a particularly long tower. A violet and cyan, eight-pointed, crystalline snowflake is in the tip of the blade and creating the teeth of the blade. The handle and inner edge at the bottom was polished gold and the sports are curled, cyan wheels that look like it come from a carriage. The keychain was a glass slipper.

"Weird looking blade that for sure" said Yuki as she swing her new weapon. "Okami! What about yours?"

Serena turned to Yuki and had a silly grin on her face. "I can give people the crabs!"

Yuki looked at the sea like blade before smiling at her. "Ok you do that…why not test it out on those creatures?"

Serena grinned before starting to swing at the shadows which they were destroyed the moment the blade touches them. Xehanort backed away as he was a bit stunned.

"How…How can you wield a keyblade girl?"

"I have no idea but – this is freaking great! Get over here you creep so I can crab you to death!" said Serna as she ran towards Xehanort. "Oh my" said Yuki as she giggled. "I believe I found an interesting friend with a great personality."

While Serena was busy trying to get Xehanort, Yuki was dealing with the shadows and some dark soldiers that were coming out of nowhere.

"That does it!" snapped Yuki before pointing her keyblade up on the air. _"Thundaga!"_

All of the enemies were destroyed as the lighting hit everywhere including…

"Ouch! Hey watch your magic!" shouted Okami as she barely dodged the lighting as the same to Xehanort. "Oops…I am so sorry I normal know how to control my magic but for some odd reason…it got stronger" said Yuki as she ran to her friend.

"You can sure say that again" said Serena before looking over at Xehanort who was backing away to a dark portal. "Hey come back here!"

"We will meet again princess" said Xehanort before disappearing into the shadows.

"Damn it…he got away" said Serena sadly. Yuki winked at her "Ah you can get him next time, you will see now…shall we head home?"

Serna nodded before walking behind the rock and brought out her horse. She got up before Yuki got up as well.

"Hang on tight as this is going to be a bumpy and long ride" said Serena. Yuki nodded as she holds onto Serena's waist.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"It took me a bit longer to get back as we had to go the long way to make sure Bakura was not trying to find Yuki" said Serena. "We had a few accidents but nothing too severe…I think."

"Is that when Auntie Yuki married Uncle Yugi?" wondered Maya.

"Not for another month or so" said Serena. "The pervious King wanted to make sure there was not going to be anymore interruptions."

"Are those thieves still out there?" wondered Yusei.

"Yuki and I believe so but…" said Serena before making a face. "Those idiotic fouls are not listening to us one bit!"

Vanitas frown "Can't you go and find them?"

Serena shook her head "Can't as I have a duty to protect Lady Yuki and her family but someday when I find them – I am going to tear them into pieces and burn them to hell!"

Ventus jumped up and hid behind Vanitas while Maya hid behind Yusei.

"You are scaring him again" said Vanitas as he tries to calm down his twin. The same goes for Yusei to his little sister.

"Oh…right, sorry" said Serena. "Well I told you what you wanted to hear…come on, let's see how strong you three have gotten for the pass month?"

Ventus and Yusei made a face while Vanitas just stood still.

"Can I come and watch?" wondered Maya. "I suppose you can but…be careful not to be near at the training ground, ok?" said Serena.

"Of course madam" said Maya happily.

"Come on you three – to the training grounds!" said Serena. Yusei lean over to Ventus "Do you ever think that we will ever survive Okami's training?"

"I have no idea but I don't want to find out what happens to a person that does not follow direction or order" said Ven as Yusei nodded.

Just before heading out, Yusei stopped and looked over at a portrait of Queen Yuki and her husband King Yugi. They looked happy together.

Yusei smiled "You know Aunt Yuki…your heart is strong and full with dreams. I wondered if Sora and Roxas will be like that…"

-Break Line-

**Me: will this story is completed…finally**

**Aki: 'blushes' hehe**

**Me: would you stop!**

**Aki: 'pout'**

**Yusei: 'sigh' can we just end this so you can work on the squeal story**

**Me: fine…please do leave a review and hope you guys will read my renew squeal story that I hope I will have it uploaded in about two weeks**

**Maya: until next time everyone!**


End file.
